


The Morning After (My Cup of Tea)

by mrs_deacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury, Deacury Week 2019, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_deacon/pseuds/mrs_deacon
Summary: John thinks back to when he first met Freddie, and the events that led up to their penultimate night.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	The Morning After (My Cup of Tea)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I hope you enjoy it. I was totally inspired by vanishing_time and her perfect fics! And I'd like to thank vanishing_time for editing my work. (Seriously,read her stories) I was inspired by my favorite pic of Deacy, the one where he is young, long hair, with a cup of tea in his hand, looking shyly off to the side. You can see it on my tumblr johndeaconstoothgap.

The morning was bright and warm, and John was lazing by the pool, sipping his cup of morning tea.  
He was thinking about the night before, his night with Freddie….

“Deacy, I know I’ve told you this before, but you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on, darling.”

John blushed at the memory. He and Freddie had been seeing each other for a couple months now, and it was wonderful. John was young, only nineteen, and shy. He was the youngest in the band, and Freddie made him feel instantly at ease. They got along famously, and instantly fell in love with each other, but they hadn’t said it yet…until last night. 

John and Freddie were lying in bed, after a particularly gentle session of love making. They could be sweaty and down and dirty, but last night, it was sweet and gentle. They caressed each other lovingly, with Freddie whispering sweet nothings into John’s ears…  
“Deacy, your hair, your eyes, that smile, you are just perfect, love.”  
“No, Freddie, it’s your smile that is beautiful, I wish you showed it more often.”  
“Of course it is, darling!” They both laughed at Freddie’s confidence.  
They laid there, holding and caressing each other’s bodies, placing gentle kisses on the other’s skin. 

John sipped his tea, allowing himself to think about what led up to last night. He was going through everything he cherished about Freddie. His ability to be outgoing yet private, his laugh and that beautiful smile that Freddie seemed to try to hide, his way of making John feel absolutely at ease. When John first met Freddie, he felt something he’d never felt before. He’s always been shy and slightly anxious, but when he came face to face with Freddie, he felt…safe, and something else that he couldn’t identify, not until a couple of months later….

Freddie and John were at the studio practicing, waiting on Roger and Brian to show up.  
“You know, Deacy,” Freddie said as he fiddled with the piano, “ I was thinking that you and I should go out to the disco tomorrow night.” Freddie stood up, flipping his long, black hair back and giving a nervous smile.  
John could feel his cheeks turning red and his heart beating faster. God he hoped Freddie couldn’t hear it. He instinctively grabbed onto his bass with both hands, almost as if to steady himself. He looked down at his brown suede boots, and then looked up again at Freddie through his eyelashes, “That would be fun. Roger and Brian don’t, you know, mind? I know they’re not big fans of the disco.”  
“Oh no dear, it’s just going to be you and me. I was thinking we need to get to know each other… better,” he said with a wink and that beautiful smile.  
Deacy stared at Freddie for what seemed like a lifetime before pulling himself back together. “Uh yeah, that would be fun.” There was that feeling again, the one that made his stomach flip and his heart race, that one he got when he first met Freddie….

The next day, John spent a lot of time fussing with his hair and clothes while getting ready to go out.  
He decided on black velvet pants, a black shirt with little white stars on it, and his black platform boots. He looked around his room, seeing all the clothes strewn about. Normally he was very neat and tidy- a place for everything and everything in its place. He looked at himself in the mirror, taking one last glance at his outfit, and ran his hand through his hair. He was so nervous he felt like he was vibrating.  
“Deacy! I’m here!” he heard Freddie calling him from the other room.  
John took a deep breath. “We’re just going out as friends,” he was trying to convince himself and walked into the living room of his flat.  
“John Richard Deacon! Look at you, you take my breath away!” Freddie exclaimed. “I hope you don’t mind I let myself in. Ooooh Deacy! Those pants look divine on you.” He looked John up and down slowly, making John feel vulnerable and exhilarated.

“Let’s go dancing!”  
He grabbed John by the hand and led him towards the door.

The night was a blur of drinking and dancing, always with Freddie by his side. John always felt free at the disco. He loved everything about it; the dancing, the flashing lights, the music. He wasn’t what you’d call a “good” dancer, but he felt the music in his body and let it move him. He felt he could be himself, without judgement, while also remaining anonymous. It was the perfect atmosphere for him.  
Pretty soon, and a couple of beers later, John could feel his confidence growing. The nervousness from earlier in the day melted away, and he found himself cozying up to Freddie, trying to make as much of his body as possible touch Freddie’s...  
“Deacy, I love seeing you let yourself go like this. People really do underestimate you.”  
“Dancing is when I feel free, you know?” John said. “I can move how I want, it helps me relax and forget any worries I may have.”  
“I especially love the way you shake that peachy little arse of yours,” Freddie said with a wink, and grabbing John’s ass.  
Before John could answer, Freddie pulled him in for a kiss. It started chaste, just a peck on the lips, but then John felt himself opening his mouth and probing his tongue into Freddie’s mouth… and Freddie reciprocated.  
They left the disco grabbing onto each other, giggling and groping the other’s body the whole way back to John’s flat.

That was the first night they spent together, and it was John’s first time with a man. That night John was able to name what he had felt when he first met Freddie… he was in love. He never felt that way before, and every day they spent together he was sure he would only feel this way about Freddie. Freddie, his voice, his lover, his best friend. Freddie was his home, and that’s where he belonged.

They spent everyday together after that night, not just at the studio with the band, but before and after recording as well. John would find any excuse to be by Freddie. When he was playing the piano, John would stand by him, just wanting to be near him, smell him, and see him. Freddie made him feel safe and loved, as if nothing could hurt John ever, and he reveled in that feeling. With Freddie John felt unstoppable, powerful… and at peace.

They tried to keep it a secret at first, but pretty soon Roger and Brian began noticing, and eventually commenting on their stolen glances and fleeting touches. Freddie noticed as well, and finally addressed the elephant in the room.  
“You two aren’t jealous are you?” Freddie asked with a mischievous grin… the same grin that made John weak in the knees. “Didn’t you know that I would pursue such a smart, talented, and beautiful man?”  
“Oh bollocks, Fred!” Roger exclaimed. “We had bets on how long it would take you to fall arse over tits for Deacy!” John could feel his whole body getting hot and the heat rising in his cheeks. “Go off now.” Freddie said. “You’re making John almost as uncomfortable as his tight little pants,” he said with a wink and a smile.

John smiled fondly as he ruminated on the memories he’d made with Freddie so far… including last night. 

“Deacy, your hair, your eyes, that smile, you are just perfect, love.”  
“No, Freddie, it’s your smile that is beautiful, I wish you showed it more often.”  
“Of course it is, darling! But I save it for those that deserve it.” They both laughed at Freddie’s charisma.  
John got quiet after that, cuddled up next to Freddie, lost in his own thoughts.  
“What are you thinking about, dear?” Freddie asked.  
“Just us, you know, and how I feel… how I feel with you.”  
Freddie brushed John’s hair away from his forehead and stared deep into John’s heterochromatic eyes.  
“Freddie?” John asked.  
“Yes, John?”  
“I… I uh… you know… love you.”  
Freddie was quiet for what seemed like forever, making John feel nervous and uncertain. What if this was just a fling for Freddie? What if Freddie didn’t feel the same way he did?  
“John, darling, I love you too. In fact, my dear, you are the love of my life.”  
John smiled in relief so wide his cheeks hurt.  
“Oh Deacy, Such a beautiful smile, the way it shows those perfect teeth, with that darling gap.” When John looked at him all he could see was pure adoration and acceptance in Freddie’s deep brown eyes.  
John drifted off to sleep with his head on Freddie’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, knowing that forever their hearts would beat as one.

“Deacy, love! Put that cup of tea down and come swimming with me!” Freddie yelled from across the pool, shaking John out of his memories. 

He took one last sip of tea and looked lovingly over at Freddie. “You just can’t get enough of me, can you?” John replied, before stripping his clothes and jumping into the pool.


End file.
